


love you so

by funkietowns



Series: love and other emotions [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: o2/13/16





	love you so

**Author's Note:**

> o2/13/16

Never did Yifan imagine to wake up beside Yixing each morning, or to have the chance of seeing his beautiful face each time he awoke. It was like each morning was an opportunity to love Yixing anew, Yifan thought. He would awake and watch him closely, the way he looked completely angelic and beautiful, how peaceful he seemed as he slept even when it was still ten in the morning. Yifan loved it all, from the way he slept, to the way he cuddled up to him and rested his head on his chest. It was like this, in the simplest moments that Yifan knew he was deeply in love with Yixing.

They had only started dating a few months ago, and Yifan had never told Yixing how he felt about him—in fact, it was never brought up, not even when they had slept together for the first time, or even the fifth time. Their love was something undeclared, at least not verbally expressed so. Physically, it was different, however. Physically, Yixing knew that Yifan loved him. It was shown and processed in the way Yifan kissed him so gently, so delicately. It was in the way Yifan always put Yixing before him, how he liked to dote on his boyfriend so much. It was in the way he liked to take care of Yixing when he was feeling sick, even when the other had rejected his help. It was in the little details, how Yifan would watch cooking videos during work, and wake up early on the weekends to make a delicious breakfast for Yixing. It was the way Yifan would care for Yixing, like he felt no one else had—at least not romantically.

And Yixing, he was very aware of it all. He noticed every last detail, every single meaning behind his actions. His love might have not been declared, but Yixing knew it in his bones that Yifan loved him so, and that he loved him just as much.


End file.
